


Pouring

by Danxk



Series: Tales of the Rain [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: The time when their group has disbanded and feelings that were never given a chance still linger on Daniel.





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar, typo and spelling errors ahead. #LazyAss

  
"Hyung, I don't think I'll come home anytime soon. Heavy rain." Daniel said over the phone as he frowns on the glass window of the restaurant.

  
Heavy rain was pouring outside. Pellets of raindrols staining the glass. But Daniel feels the amazement behind. Beads of water making a beautiful work of art combined with the city night lights, they looked like little colorful twinkling marblesㅡfrom stalls, restos, cars passingby, or just by the light that handphones emit from the people holding them outside.

  
Daniel heard a sigh from the other line.

"You brought your car with you Daniel," Jisung said nonchalantly.

He bit his lip as Jisung caught him.

"Hyung..." he called out apologetically.

There was a few seconds of silence, the rainpour was barely audible inside the restaurant. Daniel looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one stuck there because of the rain outside.

"Daniel, just make sure to go home before it gets too late." Then he hung up.

  
Daniel puts his phone down on the table as he props his chin on a hand, elbow on the table for support.

Gloomy and cold nights like that, makes him remember his friends. The members of their group that he had grown to love not as teammates but as brother of his ownㅡexcept for one. One that he could never consider as someone who could only be a friend or a brother.

You wouldn't want to experience and do everything with someone who's just a friend. There are things that a friend could not grant. A brother will always be there but somehow he'll find someone to spend the rest of his life with, someone more special than anyone.

A guy passed by, he's wearing an all-black outfit and a denim jacket as Daniel was still watching the night rain with fascination from the glass window.

Daniel felt himself tense at his seat. He looked around to see if someone had notice his weird reflex, luckily, no one was paying any attention.

He sighed, _stop thinking about him Daniel. Get over it._ He thought _. You're doing good, you haven't thought of him for the last two months, what's with you now?_

He bawled internally, who was he trying to fool? No matter how occupied he was with his new work on the label entitled to him and Jisung and his part time teaching b-boy lessons on high school studentsㅡnone of these was enough to keep the thought of Ong Seongwoo in his mind. Every night he'll recall the elder's bewitching smile.

His comely laugh, the random jokes he throw that makes Daniel laugh the most. His sweet voice when singing, but to Daniel, the elder calling him by his name and nicknames is Daniel's favorite.

He hates it that small details could make him remember the older easily.

_Daniel could only hear Seongwoo now whenever they get a group video call, it seldomly happens, Daniel wants to call Seongwoo personally sometimes. Because he misses him, misses his whole group but the elder, was different. He lights a fuse of great yearning from Daniel. And not having the chance to see him for a few months now makes Daniel want to just cry out of frustrations sometimes._

_If he just had more time to spend with Seongwoo, he could have told him the truth._

_But the truth was scary. He knows that none of their members was exactly straight. Yet, telling Seongwoo that he likes him was scary. He wasn't scared to be rejected, but was frightened that one daring confession could ruin their friendship, if not then something might still change between the two of them. And he didn't want that._

_Friends or nothing, that was it._

_Still, he misses the older._

_Misses how he makes his milk whenever Daniel wakes up in the middle of the night. The milk was as warm and comforting as Seongwoo was. They'd find it difficult to find their path to the dreamland again then Seongwoo would tell him stories, how silly he was as a kid._

_How he ended up in the program theiy both joined, where they met. How he had to handle all the pressure and expectations weighing him down with a funny and strong facade. He told him that he no longer cared about fame, he just wanted to survive and finally, finally, they've debuted._

_Without realizing it, Daniel would find himself soothing back to sleep with Seongwoo telling him stories. It was enough of a comfort from the elder._

_He misses how Seongwoo comments and helps him on his outfit, and how he could make everyone fall for him deeper._

He wondered, _when will I get you to fall for me?_

He never did.

Or _maybe_ he did, but never told him.

_Because he was just as afraid as the younger was._

Possibilities, what ifs, were swirling on Daniel's mind.

He heard the familiar cling of the door's bell as the door of the restaurant was either opened or close.

He didn't care.

He thought of what time is he going to get back to their dorm and what would he tell Jisung do defend himself, but he knows that his closest hyung already knows that he just wants time to himself to ponder over things.

He was pulled back from his reverie when he heard a slight knock on the table in front of him.

He looked at the hand and felt himself swallow. Familiar hands.

"Are you alone Niel-ah?"

Daniel didn't need to look up to know whose sweet voice was that. He bit his lip to help himself from blurting out the thoughts of missing the elder, it would sound so random and out of place. Something coiled inside him, he hugged his tummy to keep himself still.

Honestly, he wants to cry. Tears probing the back of eyes. It hurts.

 

 _Why are you here now, when I'm thinking of finally moving on_? He wants to scream at Seongwoo's face, but knew he couldn't.

He blinked a few more times and held his hands tightly down on his lap, where Seongwoo couldn't see them, covered under the table.

"Y-Yeah..." then he finally looked up and regrets it immediately.

Seongwoo was there standing like Venus' son. How many arrows had he sent flying to Daniel's heart to make the younger get this smitten over him?

Seongwoo smiled and Daniel wants nothing but to melt fully. The elder takes the seat in front of him. His hair is as inbleached black as ever, but it wasn't as slicked back or as spiky or stylish as it was whenever they go for music shows.

But all the same, it leaves a great urge inside Daniel to run his hands through it. It was unstyled, and soft and ruffly. The ends of it, falling perfectly over his eyes.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Seongwoo asked as he sets down two cups of smoking hot coffees, pushing one in front of Daniel.

"Just waiting for the rain to stop or dwindle." Daniel answered, cupping the mug with his hands, feeling the warmth.

For a few seconds there's only the rain and the distant chatter in the air.

"How have you been?" Seongwoo asked earnestly.

  
Daniel takes a sip from his coffee, "Good. Any news about your acting career? Don't you want to pursue being a singer instead?"

Seongwoo chuckled. It made Daniel feel warmer than the coffee he just drank.

"Hmm, well, I'll be on a new webdrama... I'm hoping to get the leading role. It has a good plot, you need to watch it." He smiled, looking momentarily through the glass window then back to Daniel, "I can still sing while acting, can't I? And I still dance, of course."

Daniel was glad he's pursuing all his dreams.

 

 

He could spend a few more hours getting stuck on the restaurant if it meant he's slending it with Seongwoo. But he noticed him looking at the cashier few times.

"You looking or waiting for someone?" He asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes on the girl on the counterㅡ

"She's not my type at all, Daniel."

Daniel suddenly wants to sink lower into the earth.

"I'm waiting for my orders for take out. Someone's waiting for me." Seongwoo said.

"Oh..."

Daniel tried hard to keep his composure, to make himself look as an unaffected admirer, but only as a curious friend.

"Lucky to have Ong Seongwoo, eh?" Daniel joked, almost choking as he felt his throat dry, "When did you start dating?" Daniel asked, feeling something coil inside him.

Seongwoo smiles kindly, Daniel suddenly wants to smack him, "Just recently..."

Daniel nods. He swallows before asking, "What's her name?"

" _His_ name..."

Double kill. Daniel feel so fucking wrecked. He only wishes he doesn't know personally the guy Seongwoo is currently dating. He didn't know why, but he'd feel probably hurt thrice if he did.

Seongwoo opened his mouth to answer but was saved when his name was called over the counter. He immediately stood up.

Daniel didn't know why he also stood up, but he did as if a reflex.

Seongwoo looked at him curiously, he immediately rocked his brain for a reason, "I-I think it's really getting late and Jisung hyung would kill me if I won't go home now." He muttered.

 

They went to the counter to get a box of what Daniel assumed to be a cake.

They stood awkwardly in the back door of the restaurant, studying the now slightly de-escating rain. Daniel felt multiple shivers running down his spine as the cold wind swept over them.

"Hold this," Seongwoo commanded. Daniel took the box to his hands obediently.

"Hyung, you're the one who'll catch a cold!" Daniel whined as Seongwoo drapes his denim jacket over his shoulders. Seongwoo only shrugged carelessly, "You still get cold as easily as ever."

Daniel hates it, hates it that Seongwoo knows him too well.

He wants to wrap the whole jacket around himself as he smelled Seongwoo's familiar cologne from it. There's still a slight warmth exuding, from being worn too long by Seongwoo.

Seongwoo takes the box from Daniel's hands, their fingers brushing, he flinched as obscured as possible when he felt the familiar electricity on connecting skins.

"I guess, I'll have to say see you again soon from here?" Seongwoo wans't looking at him.

"No good byes?" Daniel asked innocently.

"I hate good byes."

Realizing it, "You're going to run through the rain?" Daniel asked, a bit surprised.

Seongwoo shrugged, "He's an impatient youngster. He misses his red velvet cake so much, wouldn't want to wait much."

Daniel felt jealous, he wants to be spoiled by Seongwoo too. But guess it's now too late. He sighs, at least he should let the older know, right? Daniel opens his mouth to talk but Seongwoo was already talking.

 

"You're not really much of a risk taker, are you?" Then Seongwoo chuckled, moments later, without hearing an answer from the younger or even looking back at him. Seongwoo's already running under the rain to a car.

"Too late, Daniel. Don't even think about it, stupid." Daniel muttered to himself. Feeling slight squeeze inside his chest.

From a distance, Daniel watched as Seongwoo gets inside the driver's seat, Just in time for the rain to ease to a slight pouring.

Nice timing, Daniel thought, as he still watched from the restaurant's back door.

The car started to move, there's much distance from Daniel and the car, but he can see visibly through the slight pouring. The car's window rolled down just in time for it to pass by in front of him.

Daniel smiled as the felt a slight tug on his chest. There's a mop of familiar brown hair on the shuttle seat. It became too familiar to Daniel because of Seongwoo. It was the soft hair that Seongwoo loves to ruffle and kiss on top.

Daniel got a better view of the inside as it slowed down a bit in front of him. The person on the shuttle seat seemed to notice, he looked outside and immediately saw Daniel standing there like an idiot he is.

Jihoon waved a small hand at him, smiling as his eyes turn to crescents. Daniel returned the sweet smile as much as he could. _But he felt like suffocating._

Then they were gone.

Of course, stupid, he had already known that right from the start Seongwoo's eyes have always been watching Jihoon. And was there any reason for Jihoon not to like Seongwoo back? None.

They looked fucking perfect together, Daniel thought bitterly, as he ran through the rain to the parking lot, to his car.

Daniel waited until the couple's car was finally out of sight before finally letting his tears roll off his cheeks.

  
And the rain turned erratic again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY PEEPS. Idk how long has it been since I've last written an update lol how r u
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


End file.
